narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Kakashi Enlightened!
Synopsis Sakura and Chiyo follow Naruto and Kakashi's trail, but the poison in Chiyo's body slows her progress down significantly, almost causing her to fall off. Sakura notices that she should be knocked out by now, and that it is only the sheer force of her will that is keeping her conscious. Sakura attempts to persuade her to return to Sunagakure to be treated, but she tells Sakura that she still has something left to do. Supporting Chiyo, Sakura continues to follow their trail, recalling Naruto's anger at Deidara when the latter sat on Gaara's body and declared that the Kazekage was dead. Naruto and Kakashi continue to pursue Deidara, who is flying above them on his giant clay bird. Using his Mangekyō Sharingan's inter-dimensional warping technique, Kamui, Kakashi attempts to force Deidara into a vortex. He struggles with using a jutsu of this magnitude and is unable to kill Deidara, but manages to warp and rip his right arm off. Having no arms left, as his left arm was crushed and removed by Gaara's Sand Binding Coffin during their fight, Deidara attempts to flee. Kakashi attempts to use Kamui again, but Deidara is able to fly and avoid being sucked in once more. Kakashi is exhausted from using his Mangekyō Sharingan and is forced to stop and rest. Seeing this, Deidara believes he has successfully escaped and lets down his guard, only for Naruto and his shadow clone to rush at Deidara in mid-air with Rasengan. Deidara leaps out of the way, but Naruto's Rasengan manages to hit his clay bird, tearing it in two. Creating two more shadow clones, Naruto catches the front part of the bird and pries Gaara's body out its mouth. He pleads with Gaara to wake up, but finally realises in anguish that Gaara is dead. Having defeated their clones, Team Guy sets off to provide backup for Team Kakashi. Guy attempts to communicate using their wireless radio, but is out of range. He asks Neji to spot them, and the latter uses his Byakugan to report that Naruto and Kakashi have successfully rescued Gaara, although he then notices that Gaara is dead. Angered that the Akatsuki have claimed Gaara's life, Naruto vows to avenge his friend. Deidara tells Naruto that perhaps they will face off sometime in the future. Kakashi alerts Deidara that he has let his guard down once more, and the real Naruto, under the influence of the Nine-Tails' chakra, appears behind Deidara and punches him the ground. Creating more shadow clones, the clones each grab on to one of Deidara's limbs as the Akatsuki member crashes on to the hard ground, landing on his back. Naruto then leaps from the tree and lands forcefully on Deidara himself, and proceeds to pummel Deidara's face until Naruto's knuckles are bloodied. Wanting to kill Deidara, Naruto prepares his Rasengan and drives it into Deidara's stomach. Deidara manages to use Body Replacement Technique, avoiding the damage. Full of hatred towards Deidara and anger towards Gaara's death, Naruto begins to draw out more of the Nine-Tailed Fox's chakra, causing the red chakra to envelop around Naruto and forming a red chakra tail, transforming the jinchūriki into his One-Tailed form. Credits es:¡El inteligente de Kakashi!